


A Place Of No Return

by Kawaiibooker



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Y'all this is a Hot Mess, hints of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: "The woods are home for the Beast, or as close to home as one such as him can get. How long he has roamed here, he doesn't know nor can he remember a time he hasn't; and he has always been alone."The Beast's eternal slumber gets interrupted by a certain someone.





	A Place Of No Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> Un-betaed.
> 
> Tagged dubcon due to somnophilia and general beast-y thoughts.
> 
> Written as a birthday present for my dear Hayyie - I hope you like your long-awaited Beast Vkaz <3

The woods are home for the Beast, or as close to home as one such as him can get. How long he has roamed here, he doesn't know nor can he remember a time he hasn't; and he has always been alone. It is his realm: Every living being from a blade of grass to the birds up to the tallest of trees knows and he knows them in turn.

This day starts like all days, yet is destined to be unique – there's movement amongst the pines up North, quick steps and rough tumbling, an unknown force bursting through the invisible lines the Beast has drawn...

An intruder runs like icy water down his back, their pressence ominous like stormclouds gathering on the far horizon–

In the darkest corner of the forest, the Beast awakens.

*

Heavy panting, muttered curses.

Motionless, the Beast watches the human: His gaze catches on his shuddering chest that struggles for air; the sweat dripping down his pale face; the vulnerable arch of his neck as he glances back. Fear clings to him, strong enough that the Beast can taste it on his tongue. His nostrils flare.

There's something else about him, though, something that calls to the Beast – a flash of... pity, maybe, a vague familiarity that softens the instincts of a predator to mere curiosity.

When the human goes on, the Beast follows on silent paws. The forest is quiet; it knows better than to betray its king. Dark green gives way to patches of sunlight poking through the leaves, to lush grass and wildflowers, and relief replaces fear – the human relaxes visibly at the sight of the wooden cabin in midst of the glade.

“Found it”, the Beast hears him whisper, even as he stays behind where he's invisible. And there he remains, observing with abstract fascination as the human takes what's _his_ , not the way a fox steals another's den but like he belongs there and again, the Beast's chest shifts with a distant emotion.

Night falls slowly, too slow for the Beast is impatient. The day's oddity leaves him restless. He stalks the cabin in tighter and tighter circles. Inside, the human has stilled – canine ears pointed, the Beast approaches, crawling through the broken door to the back.

The cabin, too, is his territory.

Darkness creeps in, the room dusty with disuse. Over the years, smaller and bigger animals have found shelter here. The Beast himself retreats behind its cozy walls to pass the winter, curled comfortably on the heap of blankets and sheets in the corner.

The human is the first of his kind to set foot here.

 _What a peculiar creature_ , the Beast muses, a phantom in the dark. So courageous yet foolish, sleeping peacefully as he is, on his spot. _Doesn't he know whose kingdom he trespassed?_ Eyes glinting in the moonlight, one yellow, one milky white, the Beast is close enough that his breath brushes the human's neck and still he doesn't wake, mumbling in his sleep.

A slumbering heartbeat, the delicate skin of his throat. It's there, with the other's life at his mercy, that a different sensation stirs within the Beast, a heady kind of hunger that balls in his gut and lower still.

The Beast hasn't felt the need to mate in eons – well-knowing he is the only one of his kind – and the human lying before him doesn't _look_ suitable, either.

His instincts do not lie, however, and after all this time in solitude he craves the feeling of a warm body underneath him as much as food or water in the deepest winter.

Then the human shifts, moans in his sleep, almost awake – and the Beast is gone, the breathy call of a name going unheard.

*

The Beast returns every night, watching the human sleep, and the hunger builds and builds and builds.

*

Before long, winter comes. The Beast finds himself more and more reluctant to go – too interesting is his new obsession, too uncomfortable the cold that settles deep in his bones despite his thick coat of fur.

Night is heavy with the promise of snow when the Beast's resolve snaps. The human's shivering under his plain clothing, the hole-riddled blanket he covered himself with not enough to stop his teeth from chattering, and the Beast leans close again, just shy of touching.

Maybe the human feels the warmth radiating off the Beast's body, or he too has gotten used to him, however subconsciously that may be – his hand reaches behind him, brushing a massive chest, and the Beast is on him faster than the human can gasp awake.

There's a reaction trapped in the tense body under him – fight or flight or something else entirely – but the Beast is done waiting for the human to develop some sense of whose territory he simply strode into a few weeks prior.

 _Mine_ , the Beast growls in his mind, thinking of the cabin, the glade, the forest beyond; _You're mine_ , finally burying his muzzle at the crook of the human's neck like he wanted to since then.

His scent is delicious. Now-familiar heat ignites in the Beast's belly where he's pressed against the other's back. And the human remains where he is, breathing flattened by the Beast's weight, hitching, tripping over the Beast's rumbling in the air–

It's that noise that breaks the tension within the human but instead of struggling like the Beast expects him to, he exhales, even relaxes with a groan. “Took you long enough”, he murmurs, trying to glance at him over his shoulder despite the darkness.

The Beast's ears flatten against his head; he hisses, digs his claws beside the human's head, fabric ripping audibly– but the other chuckles, shifting, _pressing back_ against the Beast's bulk on him. “C'mon, V...”

There it is again, the name he whispers in his sleep, and suddenly the Beast's head hurts, confusion and fury and, deep down, _I know that name._

He shakes it off. The hunger is still there, hot and insistant, and the way the human's rear is rubbing against his groin doesn't help in the slightest. The Beast pins him down again, panting against his neck. He licks the human's throat.

_Stay still._

The human actually does, trembling under his tongue for other reasons than the cold. His sweat clings to the Beast's fur and unlike the snow outside, he doesn't mind. On the contrary: For the first time, he grinds down, craving the taste of the human's arousal in full.

There are words coming out of the other's mouth, encouragement and praise and other things the Beast only half-listens to – too familiar is the husky tone of voice, too many questions cloud the Beast's mind.

“Quiet”, he hisses in the human's ear. His vocal cords strain uncomfortably; the Beast hasn't spoken in too long. “Quiet”, he repeats as he rips apart his clothes, careful not to harm what's underneath.

Fully bared, the human bites his lips, dictating his desire in breathy moans when the Beast laps at the soft skin of his shoulder, his spine, his lower back– Spreading his scent on his unlikely mate, marking what's his in broad licks and gentle nips, easy with how the other presents himself for him.

Without hesitation, the Beast grips and spreads his cheeks to reveal where he aches to bury himself; his warm breath ghosts over the human's twitching hole. The first taste makes saliva drip down the Beast's muzzle, jaws slick by the time his tongue is wrapped in the human's warmth, a steady push and pull accompanied by his needy keening and the Beast's low groans.

He wants _more_ , wants to mount and bite and _claim_ yet he keeps himself in check, holding the frayed ends of his patience together. Soon, the human is pliant, utterly boneless and so responsive to the Beast's touches – muttering “fuck” and “please” and “V”, hoarse with arousal – and this time he allows it.

The Beast's thoughts are reduced to the burning in his veins, that incessant need to take, to fill the space he leaves in his wake, wet and empty.

_Mine._

Pressing down the human once more, the Beast rubs his hardened length between his thighs, a warning for what's to come – and the other nods, “Yes, fuck yes”, back arching and hands reaching for something to hold on to, nails scratching the wooden floor–

The Beast's paws cover them easily, claws piercing the floor boards between the human's fingers as he pushes inside, unbearably slow...

“Mine”, he pants against a delicate shoulder, sharp teeth grazing sweaty skin. Opening him up with quick thrusts, feeling him stretch around his girth – “mine, mine, mine”, a steady growl over the wet noises between them and the choked "Yours, all yours" of his mate.

There's weak words of protest when the Beast pauses to take in the view: mouth slack and drooling on the tattered remains of his clothes, eyes hazy and pupils blown. His mate's body sings to him, beautiful in every way he himself is not; yet it's him his human calls out to, “V–“

And the Beast heeds his call, shifting and holding him close to sheath himself fully inside, a satisfied rumble slipping out at the slight bulge of his mate's stomach as he moves. Gaining momentum, his thrusts are hard enough to flatten his human against the ground but never more than he can handle, feeding him his cock in measured strokes despite how close he is to losing control.

Keeping his mate safe is all that matters, now.

Underneath him, his human is a moaning mess, every thrust accompanied by fucked-out _ahs_ that grow loud and louder still. The Beast fucks him deep as he comes, his mate's walls drawing tight around him. He shudders, spending himself on the floor – “keep going, V, fuck me”, he commands and again, the Beast obeys – and doesn't let him stop even when his legs give away entirely.

With his mate satisfied, the Beast chases after his own pleasure, hunching low to press his balls against fever-hot skin. His head is buzzing with thoughts of claiming him so entirely, of breeding him full of his seed; with a hoarse roar, the Beast surges forward, shaking against his mate as he empties himself inside.

A name comes in the quiet moments afterwards.

“Kaz”, the Beast rumbles, gathering his mate in his arms and the other hums, tired but there. He burries his face in the Beast's chest, “V”, voice muffled through his fur. “Missed you.”

He breathes Kaz in – and V remembers a place that used to be his before the forest, and the promise they made, and that he will never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Beast!V is so good you guys. So so good.


End file.
